Left Unsaid
by rorihill
Summary: This WilSon one-shot was originally posted under the Valentine's Day "Love is in the Air" event. With this addition all of my current stories will be saved in one place.


**Still organizing my life and saving my one-shots under my FanFiction account. This was originally posted under the Valentine's Day "Love is in the Air" event hosted by Jen and Tonya. If you have already read it you can skip it, but if you feel like reliving the love feel free to read and leave a note if you feel like spreading the love. Thank you! Ro **

"**Left Unsaid" **

**Will's POV**

I strategically placed the envelope next to the bowl where he throws his keys each night when he comes home to us. Out of view I anxiously awaited the distinctive creak of the door.

Right on queue he entered the apartment reaching for the bowl when he hesitated, looked around, and announced his presence, "Will? Gabi? I'm home!" Receiving no response he zeroed in on the white rectangle, recognizing the handwriting:

Sonny – Gabi and Ari are at Rafe's and I'll be with you soon. Get comfortable, open and read. Love, Will

I had left the closet door slightly ajar, giving me the perfect vantage point to watch with bated breath as he followed my simple instructions; settled on the couch, ran his finger along the seam, and deciphered the note inside.

Happy Valentine's Day babe!

In search of the perfect gift, I kept coming back to the same question. What do I give to the man who has had the most tremendous affect on my life? I decided on a gift only I can give you!

Get your mind out of the gutter Kiriakis I'm referring to memories and words only you will understand the meaning of.

I often reflect on our story and recall moments I wish I could get back, be given a chance to say something different, more eloquent or simply nothing at all. My gift to you this Valentine's Day is to share what I didn't say or do in some of those pivotal moments, if only to express how profoundly you have touched me and how incredibly grateful I am that your love has changed me.

**March 23, 2012 **You generously offered then quickly rescinded the infamous "Coffee for Life Card". The minute I wrapped my left arm around your waist to steady myself so I could reach for the card with my right hand I made a critical mistake, I looked into your beautiful eyes. When you pulled away I froze but what I wanted to do in that moment was pull you back to me and say "Stay".

**April 10, 2012 **When I came out to you at Common Grounds I was so grateful for your unconditional support. Before you turned to finish closing for the night, we embraced. I knew how much I cared for you in that moment but didn't have the courage to say what was on my mind. As I made my way to the door you didn't see my hesitation to leave as I looked back and wanted so much to ask "Sonny, would you go out with me sometime?"

**July 24, 2012** You fell asleep on the couch at the DiMera Mansion while I continued to search for the surveillance video proving EJ had been set-up. God, I think I spent more time watching you sleep than I did looking for that video. When you woke up you looked so amazing I wanted to say "Damn, you look so sexy right now" but I thought you might think it was more creepy than cute.

**August 22, 2012 **The day you tried kissing me in the park I came to Common Grounds later to apologize for my reaction. I walked in to see Brian wiping foam from your bottom lip. I wanted to yell "I got this!" and rush over to capture your lip, foam included, with my mouth and finish by seductively licking my lips declaring "All gone!"

**November 14, 2012 **We made love for the first time. You said, "Perfect, Perfect's the word." Ha gotcha…I wouldn't change a single thing about that moment I just love reliving the memory every chance I get.

**November 30, 2012 **I was playing a video game after we had made love. You could sense something was amiss and you asked me "What's so wrong out there?" You encouraged me to talk to you about it but I chose to remain silent when I really wanted to pull you close and tell you about Gabi's pregnancy. My fear of you leaving me far outweighed my courage to tell you. In that moment I should have had more faith in you, more faith in us.

**January 24, 2013 **The day I found out Gabi was having a girl (our Arianna Grace) I told you I wanted you to be in her life then I retracted my words by telling you I shouldn't have said that. Well I was right to say it and I should have never taken it back. Ari is so lucky to have you, not only in her life, but as her Godfather, a second dad, "Her Sonny". Oh and for the record that same night you thought it would be just sex if we had gone back to your place, but I beg to differ! I know we still loved each other in that moment and when two people feel that strongly it would have been so much more than sex. You were right in the first place, it's never been just sex with us and I promise it never will be.

Looking back Sonny, I don't regret anything because each of those moments played a role in bringing us to exactly where we are today.

**January 16, 2014** you asked me a question and in that moment I said no….

Through the crack I examined each of his changing expressions and sounds as his eyes traveled across the page. I could tell which memory he was revisiting by the smiles, sweet sighs, laughs, and whimpers. I knew it was time to emerge from my hiding place when I saw visible tears gloss his vision and his hands fall to his lap grasping both sides of the letter.

"Ask me again" I uttered as I appeared in front of him. "WOW" was all Sonny could manage. I appreciated his spontaneous reply bringing me back to the last time he asked the question. We both had acknowledged the magnitude of the moment with the same sentiment.

Sinking to my knees so blue was staring directly into brown I took his hands in mine and repeated "Ask me again." The energy in this new moment together was unlike any before it, we inhabited the same emotional plane. It was so right and we both could sense each other's acceptance. There was room for only one word…"YES". We whispered it in unison and sealed our fate with a tender kiss.

_And there you have my humble offering to this incredible collection of stories. I'm not going to lie the talent captured in this event was pretty intimidating to a hack like me whose comfort zone is editing rather than creating. Yet at the same time, I couldn't help but be inspired by all of the amazing writers. I hope you all found my story read-worthy. Thank you! Ro_

_Jen and Tonya, thank you so much for making this event possible. I truly appreciate your time and loving commitment to WilSon! Happy Valentine's Day!_


End file.
